


Echos

by Melie



Series: Good Omens - Next Generation [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Children, Cute, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-17
Updated: 2007-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans un avenir pas si lointain, Adam et Pepper profitent de leur petite famille...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echos

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à Terry Pratchett & Neil Gaiman.

La petite fille aux couettes prit un air indigné. Sans quitter les garçons des yeux, elle se pencha et ramassa un grand bâton. Elle commençait à peine à le brandir d'un air menaçant qu'elle fut rappelée à l'ordre.

"Angua Young, pose ce bâton avant de faire mal à quelqu'un."

Elle soupira.

"Papa, ils ne veulent pas que je joue avec eux.  
\- Ah, et pourquoi cela ?"

Adam Young s'accroupit à côté des enfants.

"Sam Young, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi toi et tes amis refusez que…  
\- Mais papa, c'est une _fille_ …"

On crut entendre un raclement de gorge. Une jeune femme, dont la petite Angua était la réplique exacte, était apparue comme par magie derrière les garçons. Adam se mordit la lèvre.

"Sam, je te conseille d'accepter ta sœur dans votre jeu avant que maman ne perde patience.  
\- Oui papa. Euh… Angua, tu veux jouer avec nous ?"

La petite fille fit mine de réfléchir, puis accepta. Adam se releva et passa le bras autour des épaules de Pepper.

"Une scène familière… c'est ton portrait craché. Sauf que toi, tu ne nous lançais même pas d'avertissements.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-elle en souriant.  
\- Au début, Brian avait extrêmement peur de toi.  
\- Vous aviez tous les trois peur de moi.  
\- Peut-être…"

Ils rirent.

"Tu te souviens de l'Inquisition Espagnole ? lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui. Mais ce que je préférais, c'était les attaques des aliens. Ils finissaient toujours par nous attaquer. Les Tibétains, aussi, c'était pas mal trouvé. Et il y a eu…"

Elle n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase.

"Oui, continua Adam à sa place, il y a eu cette aventure-là aussi.  
\- D'ailleurs, Aziraphale a appelé.  
\- Vraiment ?"

Jetant un dernier regard aux enfants qui saccageaient joyeusement leur jardin, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur de leur maison.

Ils pouvaient encore entendre les échos de jeux, de très vieux jeux, des jeux invoquant des aliens et des terriens, des cow-boys et des indiens, des anges et des démons, bref, les toutes dernières lubies des enfants, quelles qu'elles soient.

 

**FIN.**


End file.
